poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden King
The Golden King is the Golden Queen version of Ryan F-Freeman in the Doom Raiders timeline of Skylands. Bio In the Doom Raiders timeline, Ryan says he will help Golden Queen rule Skylands. The Golden Queen turns Ryan from himself into a golden being. Ryan feels the Golden Queen's magic in him and he earned the title of "the Golden King". Together, he and the Golden Queen ruled Skylands together. When Ryan and the others arrive at the Skylander academy, Crash noticed it's golden. Ryan and the others go into a castle where Ryan finds a photo of the Golden Queen and Appearance The Golden King is like Ryan and the Golden Queen with a tuff of hair sticking out of his crown, a face that looks like Ryan's, Personality The Golden King's personality Abilities The Golden King can turn anyone or anything into gold with a touch of his finger or with the power of his golden staff. Being made of gold and other riches, he can heal himself by absorbing golden treasure. He can make golden, winged devices that sends flying discs and generate rings of energy from his staff. When submerged in solid gold substance, he can grow large in size. Relationship with the Golden Queen Ever since he was Ryan, he was in love with the Golden Queen Trivia *When angered, the Golden King glows brightly. *The Golden King will join Ryan and friends in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. * * * * * Gallery Quotes *the flashback as Ryan F-Freeman Oh yes. Of course, I know that make sense. I hope I'll be able free the Skylanders next time. *You obviously need to know the difference between being gold and experienced! *Honestly. *Golden Queen, I will be your king. *Ryan asks him if he's Ryan I'm used to be, but now I'm golden. *Now I got Skylands, right where she want it. laughs *Welcome, Ryan. It's nice to meet you... for the first time! You're going to make an even more awesome golden trophy then Rianna did! laughs *It's only a matter of time before I defeat you, Ryan. Why delay the inevitable? *As you can see, Ryan, gold has many uses! *Lucky you don't have to be gold to make things beautiful like you. *I suggest you finally met your match, techno-organic. But, like my girlfriend, I am so much more then that. *Sci-Ryan asks the Golden King for his name Ryan... Ryan F-Freeman. *Now you are really going to pay! *Enough! Enough of your insolence, insubordination, and about 10 others! AATTAAAAAAAACK!!! *Chose wisely, Prime-prince: Wealth beyond your wildest dreams, or whatever the funny alternative is. *Me? Working on the side of good? I think I know the anything about friendship but I'm not sure I have. *Diesel's always full of surprises. *Ryvine tells the Golden King to join him I'd rather be with the heroes. *He's full of surprises~ They ought to say of him~ He brings some razzle dazzle to the yard~ He's full of surprises~ As you can plainly see~ He doesn't find being surprising all that hard~ Some will probably say~ He's only up to his old tricks~ But he'd say he's a problem solver~ Looking for a nice quick fix~ He's full of surprises~ They ought to say of him~ He brings some razzle dazzle to the rail~ He's full of surprises~ As you can plainly see~ He's trusting his surprises to prevail~ He hopes this time being surprising doesn't fail~ They used to call him devious~ Because he had a bit of previous~ But please, you must be delirious~ He's not that bad~ Well maybe just a tad~ *Good answer, Crash Bandicoot. *Well, if Vinnie and the Unisirens are trying to test Ryan's mettle, IT'S TIME FOR THEM TO TAIST MY 24 CARRAT FURY! *That's a nice castle, Twilight. But it could use some decoration. Might I suggest gold? Everywhere? *If you're going to join the NEXO Knights, Ryan, Chrystalize and I'll do the same. *a transmission Attention, bad guys. It is I, your brilliant king. I would like to take the time to present the three golden rules that I now want all of you to follow: Rule #1: The Siren Cars must surrender to Ryanset and me immediately and give the gems to the Ninjago-landers. Rule #2: All gold from you must be delivered to me as fitting tribute. And Rule #3: My wife and I reserve the royal right to make up an Infinite number of.... more rules! laughs *And just in case, let my wife and Ryan show you what will happen if you break any of my rules. *Thomas, you have many talents. *Let's just go. *I love having things golden like me. *Knock Out Well, you are, mostly. Anyway, his lordship doesn't need to know that. Not if we handle this the right way. *Use your head, Knock Out. This school is crawling with extra karate-skilled students armed for combat. The moment Cocoonis attempts to feed, they will neutralize her for us. Problem solved. *Knock Out asks him angrily if a dead student is even close to what he had in mind I do not appreciate your tone, Knock Out. This brewing catastrophe is hardly my fault. * Oh, no. You're the mastermind who chose to experiment using Energon on a changeling. *We need to join forces with Ryan to prevent this from happening. *I thought you said he had no spark. *What?! How do you know?! *Cool. Ryan's part human. *Forget the head! Go for the spark! *And set Ryan's weapon to stun! *You mean, Cocoonis will be getting more Terrorcons?! *You there! *Look. IT'S KNOCK OUT'S FAULT! *Human Crash Bandicoot has a brother?! *Rigby (EG) calls Odette his sister What?! *Will you please keep your lab-rat quiet while I'm airing my grievances?! *My, my, my. Whatever have you been inflicting upon poor Cocoonis? *Despite her quardrephed side, it isn't to likely see what remains of your former partner endure your scientific endevas? *Ryan. You think I can be a hero like you and my wife? *That is rich. *Such as? *Unicron the Destroyer?! *He can't be reawakening right now. *Ryan and Odette are swans? That's golden. *Well, it's just great. Cocoonis is a Energon seeking vampire. *That is it! *Who is this Odette, Ryan? *Oh. *Where's Ryan.around and sees a swan Oh look. A lovely swan. *It's ok, techno-swan. I will not hurt you. Can you tell me where is Ryan? *Oh. So, Ryan, that's you? *Well, at least things can't get any worse. *How did you turn into a swan, Ryan? Last time I checked: Odette is a human like Sci-Ryan. *We have got more hero stuff to do. *Ok, Ryan. Jean-Bob and Speed know the plan to get Odette and Conaria out? *Ryan is now Ginoryan? * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Original characters Category:Males Category:Doom Raiders Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti Villains Category:British-Accented characters Category:HEROES Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Characters who voiced by Ryantransformer017 Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies